


sacrifice; l'affection

by yuta_uwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fights, Firefighters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_uwu/pseuds/yuta_uwu
Summary: [au! secret agents] У Яняна есть одна глупая привычка — влезать в неприятности.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 15





	1. start

**Author's Note:**

> Моя любимая бета Rainell_Grandeville.

***  
  
  


  
У Яняна есть одна глупая привычка — влезать в неприятности. Он в штабе секретных агентов в Германии уже около года, но на очередном пробном задании вновь подвергает себя опасности зазря, из-за чего и получает выговор, на что вновь придумывает отмазки, мол, ничего такого тут нет. На этот раз командир отряда твердо решает, что терпеть подобное больше не будет, поэтому указанием свыше Яняна перенаправляют в корейское подразделение. Он не шибко рад, особенно с учетом слов бывшего командира о том, что его там перевоспитают точно. Слово "воспитывать" вообще не радует, если говорить так.

Ещё в детстве вместе с семьей он переехал в Германию, а в компанию секретных немецких агентов попал из-за своих выдающихся навыков владения оружием и повышенного желания рисковать. Это имело, конечно, и свои минусы, как можно заметить. До этого его уже прошлый штаб был уверен в том, что будет хорошим решением взять к себе новенького, но в итоге оказалось совсем иначе. Они просто не справлялись с таким нравом, даже несмотря на то, что Янян был одним из лучших учеников. 

Корейское подразделение — самое сильное в Азии. Оно носит название "NCT", что расшифровывается как Neo Culture Technology. Если честно, Янян думает, что это слишком пафосно. Также там собраны лучшие из лучших со всех уголков Азии, о чем он был наслышан. Благо, китайский язык не проблема, ведь на нем в данном подразделении общаются хорошо почти все агенты, так как китайский входит в перечень необходимых к изучению. Это волнительно, но Янян относится довольно легкомысленно к подобному, что не мешает небольшому страху о новом окружении ютиться где-то в груди. На первый взгляд - весь смелый и ничего не боящийся, но на деле - до сих пор обычный подросток, который по-своему переживает.

Забирают Яняна прямо из аэропорта на машине с затонированными окнами. Агент выглядит непримечательно, словно он простой человек, но на деле все гораздо интереснее. Ощущение того, что приходится постоянно притворяться, приятно щекочет нервы.

По дороге до нового общежития Янян успевает уснуть, ведь оказывается, что ехать далеко, а от длительного перелета накатывает усталость сильнее нужного. Через несколько часов просыпается, когда водитель его окликает и говорит, что снаружи уже ждут. Мгновением накатывает легкое волнение, стоит только высадиться из машины. Он встречается взглядом по очереди с двумя мужчинами, о чем-то разговаривающими возле входа. 

— Добрый вечер, — здоровается тот, что повыше, на китайском и пожимает руку. — Мое имя Джонни, настоящее — Со Ёнхо, теперь для тебя я тут главный, — кратко кивает на стоящего рядом. — Это твой наставник, Кун. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — Янян пожимает руку в ответ.

Обратить внимание на само здание особо не получается, но себе в голове он невольно отмечает, что постройка выглядит совсем обычной. Из важного запоминается то, что находится общежитие достаточно далеко от города, в местности, куда относительно мало людей могут зайти.

— Сегодня уже поздно, поэтому мы проведем тебе краткую экскурсию по зданию, а завтра покажем остальное.

Пока Джонни рассказывает про каждое направление и дверь, мимо которой они проходят, Кун идет молчаливой стеной позади. Где-то в душе Янян надеется, что они смогут хотя бы немного поладить, ведь на данный момент мнение складывается неоднозначное, учитывая, что кроме приветствия наставник ничего не произнес. Судя по словам о "воспитании", он должен оказаться довольно строгим. 

— У нас тут небольшое разделение по отрядам. Ты будешь в Dream, а про остальные завтра уже подробнее расскажут, — объяснять продолжает Ёнхо довольно спокойным голосом, пока они подходят к одной из дверей и внезапно останавливаются. — В общем, этот отряд для младших, а у каждого из них есть наставники. Завтра придешь вместе с соседом на утреннюю тренировку, он тебе поможет. Кун вас встретит. Ясно?

— Все понятно, — послушно кивает в ответ и взгляд краткий кидает на дверь. 

— Да, тут ты будешь жить. Теперь откланяемся. До завтра, — тихо отвечает Джонни, а после за ним и Кун прощается, оставляя новоприбывшего перед дверью в легком ступоре.

Собираясь с мыслями, Янян кратко стучит, а после заходит в комнату. Шумно выдыхает, встречая настороженный, но заинтересованный взгляд сквозь непроглядную тьму.

— Новенький, — негромкий голос выдает, а после мгновенно свет включается.

Приходится прищуриться, потому что глаза привыкают не сразу к такому. Перед Яняном появляется парень, примерно его возраста и, судя по внешнему виду, тоже китаец. Немного худее, да и пониже будет. Внезапно возникает мысль, что тот довольно ловок из-за своего телосложения. Пока взглядом оценивает, сосед оказывается совсем близко.

— Хуан Ренджун, — представляется, но руку не протягивает, словно высказать неприязнь легкую пытается или просто осторожничает перед незнакомцем. — Твое имя я знаю, будем знакомы.

На это в ответ кивает, улыбается из-за желания быть хотя бы немного дружелюбным и смотрит за плечо Джуна на пустую кровать, которая, очевидно,приготовлена для Яняна. Тихо извиняясь, мол, устал с дороги, проходит мимо нового знакомого и ставит на матрас рюкзак, доставая минимальный набор для личной гигиены. Замечает постельное белье, сложенное на стуле, поэтому убирает пока зубную щетку на тумбочку, чтобы раздеться и застелить постель прежде всего. Сил остается не так много, но Янян знает, что справится, не зря же он так много тренировался, точно сможет заправить одеяло в пододеяльник. 

— Я слышал тебе дали в наставники Куна, — невзначай произносит Ренджун, пока слышится, как под весом того прогибается соседняя кровать, немного поскрипывая. — Не завидую, конечно.

— Почему? — интересуется так же между делом Янян, а на деле внимательно слушает, не желая упускать никакой информации.

— Потому что он мой наставник тоже, но... — задумчиво как-то отвечает.

— Но?

— Но я думаю, что ты должен сам узнать. Это будет сюрпризом для тебя, — Ренджун издает смешок и перетаскивает ноутбук на колени, когда его новообретенный сосед, наконец, поворачивается, успешно расправившись с постельным бельем. — Не буду же я тебе всё сразу рассказывать. Просто не думай, что к тебе будут относиться, как в Германии.

От этого Янян несколько напрягается. Да и в целом по комнате не витает дружественная энергетика, Реджун как-то колется словно, закрывается, хотя можно сделать ставку, что просто старается заранее не обнажать настоящие чувства. Возможно, со временем, они и наладят отношения. Соседи всё-таки.

Удачно, что из рассказа Джонни удалось запомнить расположение душевой комнаты, можно лишний раз не тревожить своего нерасположенного к диалогу соседа. Янян справляется со своими делами быстро, а после вновь возвращается в комнату, слыша небольшой гул из-за соседней двери. Ренджуна нет на месте. От чего-то облегченно вздохнув, Лю укладывается на кровать и старается заснуть быстро, надеясь, что следующий день не принесет ему больше не особо приятных сюрпризов. 

Будильник слишком громко раздается над ухом, а от этого невольно приходится подорваться сразу в сидячее положение, расфокусированный взгляд кидая на уже проснувшегося Ренджуна. Последующие утренние сборы проходят в тишине, но Янян вовремя оказывается у двери и дожидается, чтобы вместе пойти на завтрак. 

— Джун! — стоит им только выйти, как откуда-то сбоку раздается голос, и на соседа налетает какой-то вихрь в образе человека, которого не сразу удается опознать и рассмотреть из-за сонливости. — О, привет и тебе!

— А... Приятно познакомиться, — краткой улыбкой отвечает. — Как тебя..?

— Джемин, Нана, На Джемин, выбирай как удобнее, — дружелюбно представляется, как-то слишком спешно, и подцепляет под руку немного недовольного Ренджуна, тянет вперед. — Есть хочу, официальности все потом.

Пока Янян стоит в небольшом ступоре, ему на плечо опускается довольно увесистая ладонь. Резко повернув голову, он сталкивается взглядом с парнем, чьи глаза от улыбки превращаются в полумесяцы. Забавная особенность, запоминается.

— Он всегда так, не обращай внимания, — слегка плечами пожимает, а в следующий момент руку убирает. — Янян, да? Я Джено, поздравляю тебя с прибытием в наш отдел. Давно новеньких не было, — тихим голосом по-доброму произносит, а после рукой манит, вперед проходя. — Ты же не хочешь остаться голодным тут?

И он действительно не хочет, поэтому идет следом. Столовая оказывается совсем небольшим помещением в левом крыле здания. Видимо, поэтому сейчас тут только младшие, места на всех бы не хватило. Еда подается в небольших лотках, прямо как в школе, но большого отличия от немецкого подразделения нет, относительно привычно, не считая различия в еде. Тут уклон на азиатскую кухню, но Яняну она по вкусу, не жалуется. 

За обедом он успевает познакомиться с близнецами Донхеком и Хэчаном, а ещё с Джисоном и Чэнлэ. Ребята рассказывают некоторые моменты в отличие от его всё ещё несговорчивого соседа Ренджуна. Теперь это место радует больше, учитывая, что тут есть с кем нормально поговорить. 

Теперь начинается самое страшное, а именно первая тренировка. Перед входом в зал, переодевшись в выданную удобную форму, Янян вместе с Ренджуном заходит внутрь. Выглядит все совсем как в Германии: несколько манекенов, просторное место для изучения приемов и спарринга. Тут уже находится Кун, который уже ожидал какое-то время, сложив руки за спиной. От него исходит какая-то непонятная аура, из-за чего по спине проходит дрожь. Кажется, лидерская энергетика, но вчера заметить её не удалось, так как Янян слишком внимательно слушал Джонни, а не всматривался в наставника своего.

— Хочу посмотреть, что ты умеешь, — сразу произносит Кун, стоит младшим подойти. — Сюда, — и командует кратко, взглядом показывая.

Не особо любящий "дрессировку" Янян, немного зубами скрипя, все же оказывается перед наставником через мгновение. Судя по тону, он думает серьезно перевоспитать, но характер у его подопечного тоже не сахарный, поэтому все не так просто. 

— Ударь меня.

— Что?

— Повторить?

Слова приводят в некий ступор, но Янян почти не колеблется, резкий выпад вперед делает и стремится основанием ладони попасть по солнечному сплетению, но его цель быстрее, поэтому чужая рука перехватывает атакующую кисть и выворачивает. Это происходит буквально за секунды. Нервы мгновенно закипают, от чего Янян раздраженно ладонь одергивает и смотрит из-под челки на Куна. Тот лишь пожимает плечами, хмыкает.

— Это всё?

На анализирование позы соперника требуется ещё мгновение. Янян пытается найти уязвимые места, взглядом приценивается, куда будет лучше всего ударить. Специально наклоняется в одну сторону, чтобы в следующий момент атаковать с другой. К несчастью, Кун готов к этому, но и тут нет просчета. Удается крепко достаточно ударить по плечу, и всё же, наставник по определению будет опытнее, быстрее Яняна. В ответ резко валит на землю и прижимает к ней, буквально коленом наступая на грудь. Дыхание сдавливает невольно, но в следующее мгновение удается ловко прибить к земле Куна, меняясь местами, используя свою ловкость для этого. Тренировочная потасовка переходит в горизонтальное положение. 

— Неплохо, — кратко выдает, пока одной ладонью хватает руки Яняна и уже не оставляет ему шанса выбраться, придавив основательно. Отпускает почти сразу и поднимается, отряхиваясь. — Дальше я хочу узнать как ты стреляешь.

Без помощи встав, кратко осматривает себя на наличие грязи на одежде и следует за Куном, что проходит немного дальше, в соседний зал. Взглядом оценив помещение, Янян замечает специальные тренировочные стойки. Позже взглядом натыкается на Чэнлэ, с которым познакомился ранее. Тот общается с каким-то парнем. 

Первым подходит к ним Кун, здоровается, а после этого сразу чувствуется взгляд незнакомца. Он жестом подзывает учеников, что стояли все еще у двери, подойти ближе. У этого парня лицо довольно приятное, правда из-за острых черт лица взгляд кажется довольно тяжелым и проницательным.

— Привет. Ты же разбираешься в оружии? — спрашивает заинтересованно новый знакомый. — Я просто не смотрел твоё резюме, был занят. 

— Два года в немецком штабе. Специализации на оружии отдельно не получал.

— Ах, ну тогда нужно найти тебе что-то интересное, — кратко улыбается, пока поворачивается и на какие-то кнопки на датчике рядом с собой нажимает. — Кстати, я Сяоджун. Наставник Чэнлэ и специалист по оружию, так что с подобными вопросами обращайся ко мне.

Пока Янян успевает спешно кивнуть, перегородка на стене медленно опускается, являя взгляду стойки с оружием, что были спрятаны за ней. Получается что-то вроде тайника. Честно говоря, количество разных огнестрелов достаточно сильно поражает. Также уверенность присутствует, что это только малая часть оружия, которое принадлежит подразделению.

— Посмотрим..

Сяо что-то бормочет, выбирая для новичка атрибут ради проверки его способностей. Ренджун и Чэнлэ о чем-то шепчутся в углу комнаты. Вообще, Янян не нервничает, а может просто делает вид.

— Держи.

— USP, универсальный самозарядный, — немного подумав и пистолет в руке покрутив, начинает рассуждать. Громко хмыкает, рассматривая черный ствол с другой стороны. — Сильная отдача, не слишком хорошая пробивающая способность. Патрон 45 APC? — осторожно вверх поднимает, оглаживая кончиками пальцев свободной руки. — Ах да, ещё лазерный прицел, но... — легко подцепляет его, открепляя от ствола. — Мне он не нужен, чтобы попадать в цель.

Кун усмехается, это сразу краем глаза заметно. В голове горит красным мысль, что зря недооценивает заранее, ведь потом неприятностями обернется. Он же не видел ещё в действии, а Янян может показать много чего.

Прежде всего, перемещаясь за тренировочную стойку и надевая специальные очки, проверяет оружие, делая контрольный спуск. Берет нужный магазин с патронами со стола, что успел Сяо принести, и заряжает пистолет. Смотрит внимательно, концентрируясь на предстоящих выстрелах. Оценивает автоматически взглядом обстановку, а после прицеливается и... Выстрел. По рукам идет отдача, Янян чувствует приятную дрожь в мышцах, присматриваясь, старается понять, куда он попал. 

— Семерка, — выдает Кун, ещё раньше, чем соображает Янян, который в следующий момент выпускает ещё две пули, что уже немного ближе к цели попадают. — Восьмерка максимум выходит? Я ожидал большего от немцев. Хотя, ты же сам снял лазерный прицел...

Шумно выдохнув, Янян опускает на стол пистолет с сопутствующим звуком и поворачивается, замечая совсем не удивленное лицо Куна. Это не расстраивает, скорее немного раздражает, ведь его всегда хвалили за хорошие результаты, а тут он ничего не получает в ответ. Обесценивание никогда никому не нравится.

Следующие действия происходят слишком быстро. Подхватив пистолет, Янян резко направляет дуло в сторону своего наставника, ведь хочет увидеть хоть какую-то эмоцию с его стороны. Тот вскидывает брови, но не отступает, когда к нему навстречу пару шагов делают и буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки держат оружие. Резкий вдох следует, а после, все же Янян желает показать, на что способен. Пистолет в руке мгновенно поворачивает обратно, и, даже не прицеливаясь, внезапно стреляет.

— Десять... — шепотом выдыхает Сяо и смотрит немного удивленно, пока младший опускает оружие. — Он же даже не смотрел туда. 

Кун губы поджимает и резко выбивает из ладони чужой оружие, а после шаг вперед делает и, даже несмотря на то, что разница в росте небольшая, нависает грозно сверху и прямо в глаза смотрит.

— В своих мы **не целимся** , ты должен запомнить это раз и навсегда, — чуть ли не на рык переходит, а после успокаивается, шумно выдыхает и осторожно протягивает руку для рукопожатия, возвращая лицу умиротворенность. — Но проверку на способности ты прошел. Теперь ты принят в наши ряды, Янян.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

***  
  
  
  


Следующие три недели проходят в тренировках достаточно активных. Ритм занятий тут намного жестче, чем в Германии, но сдаваться не в правилах Яняна. Он дал себе слово, что выдержит тут всё, что угодно. Да и тем более, это ему на пользу. Есть только одно "но". Это Ренджун. У него все получается лучше, чем у новоприбывшего агента, который ещё не успел приспособиться. От этого накатывает дикое раздражение и усиливается желание показать себя лучше перед Куном. 

За прошедшее время Янян успевает познакомиться уже почти со всеми обитателями этого подразделения. Также узнает, что они все делятся на три отдела: 127, Way и Dream. Первые — старшие, в основном корейцы, туда входит около шести человек, а также Джонни, с которым удалось познакомиться ещё при въезде. В Way почти все китайцы, а Кун является направляющим этого отряда. Dream — младшие, подрастающее поколение агентов, которое ещё не часто отпускают на задания. Отдельно можно выделить Mad Dogs, где находится всего два человека. Янян все ещё с ними не общался, но, со слов нового знакомого Тэна, они являются специалистами в своем деле, а также у них имеется небольшая особенность, но он о ней умолчал.

С наступлением выходных, во время которых есть возможность отдохнуть, Джемин, с которым задружился достаточно хорошо Янян, созывает всех на посиделки в их с Джено комнату ближе к вечеру. 

— Пора отметить твое прибытие, а то мы что-то забыли про этот момент, — заявляет Нана, вытаскивая из-под кровати пару бутылок соджу виноградного, а затем хвастается, что это ему Тэн притащил, его наставник.

— Везёт тебе, нам Джонни максимум может выделить пару лишних часов тренировок с оружием, — ворчит один из близнецов, Хэчан. — С Тэном хоть повеселее...

— О, кстати, мне сегодня Джэхён показывал трехударную атакующую комбинацию на ноже. Говорит, его Тэён научил, — тут уже младший Джисон в разговор влезает и рукой показывает три удара, смотрит на Джемина, спрашивает, мол, впечатлил или нет. — Конечно, спец по холодному у нас тут ты, но я тоже кое-что умею теперь.

— Какой ты уже взрослый малыш, — дразнится в ответ, пока открывает одну из бутылок.

Янян наблюдает со стороны за этими посиделками, в которых первый раз участвует, пока не особо вклинивается, лишь наблюдает. Из разговоров он узнает всегда что-то новое, поэтому предпочитает слушать, не прерывая.

— А как твои успехи? — внезапно обращается к Яняну Чэнлэ, с которым удалось познакомиться в тренировочном зале в первый день. — Если честно, я думал, он тебе голову открутит или чего похуже, но ты его явно впечатлил, раз остался безнаказанным, — почесав затылок, переводит взгляд на наполненные небольшим количеством соджу стаканы, так как рюмок нет. — Кун, вообще, довольно строгий, но добрый и справедливый.

На самом деле, полностью разобраться в его характере Янян не успел ещё. Наставник действительно выматывает их с Ренджуном тренировками, но дает хорошие советы и учит чему-то новому, о чем в Германии никто даже не заикался. Всегда есть что усвоить, о чем задуматься и проанализировать для будущих тренировок, заданий.

— Так, сначала выпьем, потом вопросы, — перебивая всех, оповещает Джемин и поднимает вверх стакан, обводя взглядом присутствующих. — За легкие спецзадания, чокнемся!

Слышится краткий стук стаканов, и, отпив немного, Янян жмурится, когда жидкость приятно обжигает горло. Небольшое ощущение опасности, что их могут застукать, будоражит. Вообще, он не стесняется своих новых друзей, просто ещё не достаточно влился в компанию. Надежда, что общаться станет легче, разгорается где-то внутри. 

— Я думаю, что у меня не плохо получается, но Кун меня ещё не хвалил, — краткий смешок выдав, отвечает на вопрос и кивает, словно сам себе. — Но никогда не поздно, знаешь ли. Мне без похвалы ни холодно, ни жарко, — определённо врёт. 

— Правда? — тут уже решает влезть Ренджун. Совсем не к месту.

— Правда, — всё ещё врёт.

Контакт они вдвоем ещё не наладили, но это не слишком расстраивает. Если тому быть суждено, то случится рано или поздно. В конце концов, остальные ребята ведут себя довольно дружелюбно с Яняном, даже вредные близнецы. Если так подумать, то по остроте нрава он может сравниться только с Донхеком и Хэчаном. Видимо, поэтому они подружились. 

— Я слышал, что Dogs были на задании, там что-то с мафией. Все никак решить с ней не могут, — Джено фыркает, стараясь разрядить обстановку, переводит спешно тему. — Доён с Джэхёном тоже там были, насколько я слышал, значит дело серьёзное. Мафия надолго притихла до этого.

— Что-то правда серьезное, если обоих из Dogs отправили. Хотя, Тэн говорил, что они командой всегда работают лучше, как пазлы, наверное, — размышляет Джемин, пока в руке немного крутит стакан. — А вообще, Джэхён тоже с Тэёном не прочь поработать, да, Джисон?

— Опять вот эти ваши дела любовные, — закатывает глаза в ответ на слова Наны, постукивает по стеклянной поверхности. — Тебе лишь бы порыться в чужом белье, хён.

Янян удивляется откровенно. В подразделениях запрещены любовные отношения между участниками, так как это мешало работе и отвлекало. Видимо, тут какие-то другие правила.

— А разве так... можно у вас?

— Ты о чем? — удивленно один из близнецов спрашивает, а после понятливо кивает, переглядываясь со вторым, словно разрешения спрашивает. — А... У нас тоже не разрешали заводить отношения. До того как... Джонни влюбился в Тэна. Да около полугода прошло уже как, в итоге тут явно понятно, кто кому нравится.

— Да, это давно понятно, что вам обоим нравится Марк.

После этих слов летит подушка, но Джено ловит её прямо перед целью — лицом Ренджуна. В этом небольшом хаосе Янян просто удивленно наблюдает за развитием ситуации, поражаясь все больше и больше, как происходящие тут события отличаются от тех, что были внутри его прежнего места пребывания. 

— Ну да, не только же вам троим между собой развлекаться, я прав? — колко отвечает Хэчан, поджимая губы, но видно, как он расслабляет плечи, стоит Донхеку ладонь положить на одно из них. — Так что советую ничего не говорить в нашу сторону, у самого рыльце в пушку.

Кажется, Ренджун готов сейчас прибить сразу обоих близнецов, но миролюбивый Джемин со стуком опускает стакан на стол между ними и после вскидывает руки.

— Я против убийств в этой комнате, поэтому выпили ещё и расслабились, или мероприятие отменяется.

Хоть участие тот имел только косвенное в конфликте, всё равно решает примирить компанию. От таких навыков дипломатии Янян даже улыбается, чокаясь со всеми по второму кругу. Наверное, подобных посиделок ему не хватало, ведь в Германии он так и не завел друзей. Может из-за характера, может из-за зависти. Главное, что тут его приняли относительно радушно, и сейчас он сидит вот так вот, вроде бы в кругу друзей. Всё что ни делается, все к лучшему, а это является лишь лишним подтверждением таким словам.

Их жизнь со времени вступления в ряды секретных агентов навсегда принадлежит штабу. Ещё с подросткового возраста ребята кладут жизнь на тренировки. Огнестрельное оружие, холодное, мастерство скрытности, искусство установки бомб, физическая подготовка. Всё это должно быть идеально. Понятное дело, что со временем обучения у каждого выделяются особые таланты и разные умения, которые проявляются лучше всего, но нужно стараться доводить все до высшего разряда. Некоторые просто сдаются, поэтому остаются только самые сильные и сдают итоговый экзамен, после которого становятся не просто учениками, а полноправными членами команды. Младших редко пускают на слишком ответственные задания, только с указания главного направляющего и только с наставником. Как было известно ранее, даже на них Янян умудрялся чуть ли не убиться, что никому не было выгодно. Статистика является статистикой.

Исходя из этого, что-то простое, такое повседневное для подростков, которые жили обычной жизнью, как посиделки на выходных с друзьями, просто необходимо. Вполне реально с ума сойти, если вся жизнь сводится только к одним тренировкам. Конечно, на секретных агентах лежит большая ответственность за сохранение мира во всем мире, как бы пафосно это ни звучало, даже если в их рядах есть те, кто всё ещё по факту дети. Несмотря на это, они дети с большим будущим, которые рано или поздно спасут чью-то жизнь и окажутся уже крепким плечом для своих наставников, которые пока их ведут по пути самосовершенствования. 

Кун много размышляет по поводу своего нового ученика. Это просто как снег на голову изначально, но еще ранее было высказано обещание, что из этого снега можно слепить хороший снежный ком из отваги и навыков. Как наставник, он видит в Яняне очень большой потенциал, который из-за характера оказывается где-то на втором плане для людей со стороны, так как они просто подход не могли найти, как это все реализовать в лучшем виде.

Позже, всё ещё как хороший наставник, Кун принимает решение, что он будет тренировать и воспитывать одного Яняна. У Ренджуна за последние месяцы проявилась слишком хорошая способность к стрельбе из снайперских винтовок, поэтому невольно всплывает мысль, чтобы перевести его под крыло Сяо. Всё же, он сможет ему дать больше, ведь основной навык Куна это скрытность и атака напрямую, что совсем не вяжется со скрытностью снайперов. 

Из-за все того же характера несносного атака будет хорошей фишкой, так как Янян закипает слишком быстро, хоть агентов и учат холодному расчету, а также ясности мыслей. Из каждого человека можно слепить что-то хорошее, поэтому Кун верит, что он сможет правильно научить пользоваться этим инструментом, который находится внутри. Не зря же он наставник. Для этого и требуются люди, которые обучают, всегда рядом находятся и следят. Младшие агенты ещё слишком юны, чтобы самим разобраться в механизмах своего разума и тела.

Способностью Mad Dogs является не слишком чистая ярость, неадекватная агрессия, которую почти невозможно подавить. Этому годами учатся. Размышления идут по особенному пути: если правильно позволить Яняну выучиться, то он будет в состоянии стоять где-то рядом с ними, ведь эта агрессия дает достаточно сильное преимущество в бою. Если способности Dogs развили с помощью специальных препаратов, даже учитывая то, что у них есть природная склонность, Кун надеется - что-то подобное можно найти и внутри Яняна без каких-либо лекарств. Агрессия и ярость в теории исходить будет без искусственной стимуляции, контролировать это намного проще и потребуются не годы и месяцы на подавление, только на развитие этого таланта. 

Провоцировать. Есть мысль, что нужно проверить эту теорию, о чем приходится вопрос вынести на обсуждение с Джонни, так как все предпочитают советоваться с ним о чем-то подобном. Также нужно понять, ошибочной или нет она является. Кун не дурак, он замечает небольшую напряженность между его учениками. Он еще не понимает, это конкуренция или неуверенность Яняна, но в любом случае она дает результат. Просто стоит использовать это для их небольшого эксперимента. Джонни дает добро.

На следующий день уже созывается собрание, куда приглашаются Way и 127, чтобы обсудить план. Предложение о небольшом состязании между младшими агентами приходится по душе всем, даже тем, кто не являеься наставниками, просто хотят посмотреть на Яняна в действии.

Ближе к вечеру на улицу собирают всех, мол, очередная проверка, хочется узнать, кто как за несколько месяцев улучшился. Подозрений не вызывает.

— Черт, я нервничаю, — честно выдает Янян, когда, наконец, видит в сборе всех остальных из подразделения. Не то, чтобы он удивился, но сбор представляет собой каждого человека из каждого отдела. 

— Все будет хорошо, тебя судить не будут ещё, ты новенький, — улыбаясь кратко, приободряет Донхек и почти одновременно с братом хлопает по чужим плечам с двух сторон. — Держим за тебя кулачки. 

Пока Янян задумывается о телепатической связи между близнецами, слишком уж бодрый Тэн созывает всех из Dream ближе к так называемым "трибунам", чтобы сказать, кто с кем в паре будет находиться. 

— Так.. Хэчан, Чэнлэ и Джемин, Донхек и Джено, а последними идут Ренджун и Янян, очередность поняли?

Пока все соглашаются, в груди уже успевает разгореться легкая раздражительность. Почему его постоянно ставят с Ренджуном? Им что, не хватило времени состязаться во время тренировок?

Спорить тут явно будет лишним, но чувства погасить так просто не получается, как и всегда. На деле, внутри Яняна слишком много подавленной агрессии, страшно, что случится, если её всю наружу выпустить. Кун именно этого и хочет добиться, но о данном факте никому, кроме Джона, пока знать не нужно.

Своей очереди приходится ждать смиренно. Остальные Dream справляются просто прекрасно, из-за чего внутри ещё больше беспокойство проявляется. Ренджун в свою очередь вроде бы и спокоен, но угадать, что у него внутри за чувства, невозможно почти невооруженным глазом. Только по постукивающим по коленке пальцам можно понять - тот всё же чувствует соперничество. 

На всех соревнующихся очень крепкая броня, которая не позволяет никому пораниться, но благодаря ей возможен полноценный поединок. Разрешается холодное оружие, а также рукопашный бой без смертельных приемов. По факту, убить тут точно никого нельзя, да и старшие агенты смогут проконтролировать в случае чего.

— Начали, — громко объявляет Тэн, когда в кругу стоят уже последние двое.

Янян закрывает переднюю часть шлема с характерным щелчком и подается вперед, решая сделать боковой хук, но Ренджун мгновенно уворачивается. Тот был всегда более ловким, умел двигаться быстрее, но уступал в силе атаки, чем и можно было воспользоваться. Свои преимущества всегда нужно знать, чтобы использовать в ситуациях, подобных этой. Подсечка — Янян почти валится на землю. Ногу неприятно саднит, но, чтобы ответить сопернику, приходится действовать хитрее. Удар сбоку, выбить равновесие с помощью атаки в плечо - и вот теперь Ренджун уже падает. К несчастью, ему удается внезапным покушением на чужое колено повалить на землю следом за собой. На какое-то время это выбивает из колеи.

— Это всё, что ты можешь, да? — шипит Джун, явно вымещая в этом состязании все эмоции за время, что приходилось терпеть. — Я тебе не уступлю, усек?

От этих слов в ушах слышится, как закипает внутри кровь. Глаза резко застилает ярость, и Янян дальше не помнит ничего.

Следующее мгновение приходит в сознанее и видит, как над ним нависает Кун и осторожно придерживает за плечи, что-то спрашивает, но в голове звенящая тишина держится. Взгляд достаточно обеспокоенный.

— Слышишь меня, ну? — бормочет и выдыхает облегченно, стоит Яняну начать смотреть осознанно и слегка мотать головой. — Я тут, все хорошо. Слушай меня. Я тут.

Оказывается, последние пять минут он, и правда, не помнит. Словно всё это время его телом владел кто-то другой, кто хотел причинить другим вред, а совладать просто не получилось. По правде говоря, Кун думал, что это будет не настолько серьезно, учитывая, что Янян всё ещё подросток. Из плюсов можно выделить то, что его теория подтвердилась, поэтому есть примерное представление о правильных методах обучения, как позволить стать намного лучше, что внесет большое преимущество перед врагами в их подразделение. 

Стоит признать, что беспокойство со стороны Куна неподдельное. Состояние его ученика встревожило, потому что такое раньше приходилось видеть лишь в ситуациях, когда Mad Dogs отправлялись на задания. 

Ренджун не пострадал, нет, на них слишком хорошая защита, чтобы можно было о чем-либо переживать, но перепугался тот знатно, благо, всё было под контролем со стороны. Получилось вовремя оттащить Яняна, можно сказать почти сразу, когда Кун понял, что тот не может контролировать агрессию и уже дерется неосознанно, лишь бы добить. Со стороны неподготовленного человека такое могло вселить ужас. Это как волки, которые просто на добычу нападают и уже шанса не хотят оставить ей на выживание.

— Да.. Слышу, — спустя пару минут следует ответ, пока Янян фокусируется и немного обессиленно тычется носом в плечо, прикрывая глаза.

— Я научу тебя контролировать это, только не бойся. Ты под защитой, обещаю.  
  



	3. try

***  
  
  
  


После этого Янян спит очень долго и в себя приходит только к вечеру следующего дня. Время течет достаточно незаметно, но когда он просыпается, то находится в прострации. Вокруг пусто, а Ренджун приходит только спустя минут пятнадцать из соседней комнаты. Наверное, был у Джемина и Джено.

— Хэй, ты как? — осторожно спрашивает и рядом на кровать садится, слегка голову склоняя.

— Ах... Боже, прости. Я ничего не помню... — бормочет Янян и рукой прикрывает лицо, а после у него в голове стреляет мысль, из-за которой резко взгляд поднять приходится. — Я сделал тебе больно?

— Нет-нет, на меня, оказывается, повесили двойную защитку, Кун подсуетился... Кстати, он просил сообщить, как ты проснешься. Тебе стоит сходить к нему, я думаю, там есть что рассказать.

Кратко поблагодарив, сам пишет сообщение о том, что всё таки ожил и в состоянии куда-то дойти. Почти сразу приходит сообщение про встречу в столовой.

В груди разрастается волнение. На деле, Янян ничего не понимает. Он знает, что имеет достаточно много подавленной агрессии, но чтобы наброситься на человека, это нужно постараться. Все же остается надежда получить какие-то объяснения непосредственно у того, кто должен точно знать.

Почистив зубы, а также приведя себя в божеский вид, Янян наконец готов идти на встречу. В столовую заходит тихо, оглядывается и за крайним столом у стены замечает сидящего за ноутбуком Куна, который что-то печатает сосредоточенно.

— Добрый вечер, — немного кланяясь, отзывается Янян и подходит, напротив усаживаясь и подбирая под себя ногу для удобства. — Не отвлек?

— Рад тебя видеть, — с улыбкой краткой отвечает Кун, а после прикрывает ноутбук и придвигает к противоположной стороне стола еду, кивая в её сторону. — Ты голоден, наверное. 

В животе в это мгновение урчит неприятно, поэтому приходится кивнуть и принять ужин. На деле, Янян, и вправду, был очень благодарен.

— Наверное, ты хочешь узнать, что же было?

— Конечно.

— Что ж, — качнув головой, слегка хмурит брови. Говорить об этом не всегда просто, но Кун обязан, поэтому начинает. — В каждом из нас есть определенное количество подавленной агрессии. Как ты и сам знаешь, ты закипаешь слишком быстро. Уровень твоей агрессии слишком высок, — Кун запинается после, подбирая слова, пока Янян жует токпокки и внимательно смотрит. — В Германии с тобой не могли справиться, потому что не поняли силы твоей особенности. Это... Не просто твой характер. Знаешь Mad Dogs? Они имеют что-то похожее, но это стимулируется с помощью определенных препаратов, а у тебя срабатывает само собой.

— Так, а что случилось вчера? Я не помню.

— Из-за слов Ренджуна ты набросился на него, а потом мы не могли тебя оттащить. Можно сказать, ты чуть не отгрыз ему руку, — с губ слетает легкий смешок. — Просто ты должен понимать, что если у нас будет плюсом к Dogs преимущество в виде тебя, то это просто прекрасно, но ясное дело, есть кое-что ещё, — вздохнув, Кун перебирает пальцами по столу, а только после продолжает. — Это очень сложно контролировать, но я обещал Джону, что смогу тебя научить. 

Такую информацию переварить тяжело, поэтому на мгновение приходится отложить вилку и серьезный взгляд поднять.

— Тут есть какой-то подвох, верно?

— А ты смышленый. Да, есть один, — заметив, как Янян бровь вскидывает, Кун издает краткий смешок и качает головой. — Тебе нужно научиться мне доверять, потому что контроль - это довольно сложная штука. Мне придется контролировать тебя от и до во время процесса психологической тренировки. Это сложно, но если ты готов, то...

На деле, сомнений особо даже не присутствует. Это нужно для дела, да и ему ничего плохого Кун не сделал. У любого ученика и его наставника должна быть доверительная связь, но тут дело глубже. Придется доверять свои мысли, комплексы и страхи. 

— Я готов, — серьезно отвечает после минуты молчания, пока взвешивал в голове все за и против. — Если это поможет отделу, то оно стоит того.

— Такого ответа я и ожидал. Да, ещё один момент. Я решил, что мне придется заниматься с тобой одним, а Ренджун теперь займется тренировками у Сяоджуна. Из него вырастет прекрасный снайпер, — рассуждая, Кун вновь открывает крышку ноутбука. — Передай ему, пожалуйста, это. Только доешь сначала, потом можешь идти дальше отдыхать до завтра. Занятие проходит на улице, надень что-то удобное.

Чтобы всё это осознать, нужно время, но Янян готов. Закончив с ужином и попрощавшись, он возвращается в комнату. На кровати сидит Ренджун и что-то читает, но книгу откладывает, услышав звук открывающейся двери. Взгляд кидает на вошедшего, а после садится, ноги скрещивая перед собой.

— Давай поговорим?

— Давай. Что Кун сказал тебе? — с искренним интересом.

— В общем... Мне нужно много тренироваться, чтобы контролировать свой гнев. Сказал, что мои способности похожи на способности Dogs. И это будет сложно, — рассказывает все это Янян полушепотом, словно не хочет напугать. — Я хотел извиниться, что мог сделать тебе больно, даже если я не был в состоянии предусмотреть это. Мне жаль, что я разозлился. 

— В этом нет твоей вины, а я еще и провоцировал, — Ренджун улыбается и головой качает, мол, все нормально. — Прости меня, что так к тебе относился. Я просто не особо быстро привыкаю к людям, а тебя еще и к моему наставнику приставили... Но ты мне ничего плохого не сделал, поэтому мир?

— Мир, — пожимает руку в ответ и осекается, важный момент вспоминая. — Ещё Кун сказал, что ты теперь будешь заниматься с Сяо, потому что в тебе виден большой потенциал по стрельбе. 

На удивление, на чужом лице не виднеется злости или грусти, а Реджун лишь пожимает плечами и откидывается на стену спиной. В благодарность за заключенный мир улыбается, а после роется под подушкой и кидает в Яняна, который уже успел на кровать переместиться, конфету. Тот благодарит за угощение, а это значит, что теперь они точно друзья.

На следующий день на занятие получается выбраться только где-то к полудню, но Кун не против, так как сам ночь почти не спал, стараясь составить правильную систему занятий на будущее. У него есть несколько интересных идей, которые в какой-то степени даже могут абсурдными показаться.

— Медитация!

— Ты шутишь? 

Покачав головой, Янян вздыхает и смиренно усаживается с другой стороны пледа в позу лотоса. Все ещё сомневается, что это не розыгрыш какой-то, но раз наставник говорит, то делать нужно.

— Нет, послушай меня. Медитация осознанности — это техника, которая намеренно сконцентрирует твоё внимание на том, что будет происходить здесь и сейчас. Обратит его на все возникающие ощущения, мысли и эмоции. Чтобы ты мог уловить это, сконцентрироваться и не отключать мозг, когда попадаешь в агрессию, — терпеливо объясняет Кун и осторожно укладывает руку на колено. — Чувствуешь? Значит твой мозг сейчас работает. В состоянии гнева ты не будешь ощущать этого.

Одернуть ногу даже не хочется. Руки у Куна приятные, теплые, а Янян выпадает немного, слушая объяснение, а в себя приходит, только когда тот отпускает. Приходится мотнуть головой, чтобы отогнать странные мысли. Приходит к выводу, что, наверное, просто соскучился по тактильным ощущениям, не более.

— Понятное дело, начать нужно с простого. Развить твою концентрацию, хорошо?

— Да, конечно, — охотно соглашается, даже кивает.

— Теперь... Начнем, — выпрямившись, Кун прикрывает глаза. — Сначала нужно научиться дышать...

Слова и наставления Янян слушает внимательно. Повторяет все, что говорят ему. Медленно и размеренно выдыхает, честно старается концентрироваться. В голову лезут разные мысли, которые только со временем получается отогнать. Ветер приятно треплет волосы, а чужой голос даже убаюкивает немного, когда дыхание в очередной раз сбивается, вновь возвращает в приятный транс. 

— Ты молодец, Янян, — когда они заканчивают, с улыбкой заключает и кратко по плечу хлопает. — Мы теперь будем каждое утро делать что-то подобное. А сейчас я хочу познакомить тебя с Dogs, они как раз свободны. Я думаю, они смогут что-то тебе рассказать. 

Это первый раз, когда его хвалит Кун. В груди приятное волнение и тепло разливается, на лице появляется улыбка. От мысли, что сейчас можно будет познакомиться со старшими, о которых наслышан, наступает легкий мандраж. Яняну удалось увидеть всех еще позавчера на сборе, но близко познакомиться не получилось.  
  
Возвращаются в помещение они довольно скоро и направляются в общий зал отдыха. Он представляет из себя небольшое помещение с диваном и нескольким пуфами. По бокам располагаются полки с книгами, а ближе к выходу находится камин. Обычно агенты приходят сюда после тренировок, общаются, а кто-то просто сидит за ноутбуком. В основном, тут находятся двое из айти отдела. Познакомиться с направляющим Way, Винвином, Яняну удалось ранее, а со вторым возможность не представилась, но он надеется, что позже обязательно узнает всех. 

По прибытии сразу обводит помещение взглядом. Замечает в одном углу близнецов, которые играют в карты с третьим агентом, видимо, с которым предстоит познакомиться. На диване сидит Джэхён, а у него на коленях спит какой-то незнакомый парень. 

— Привет, — Кун здоровается с сидящим возле близнецов, пожимая руку и краткий взгляд кидая на Яняна рядом с собой. — Познакомься, я тебе говорил о нем с утра сегодня.

Отрываясь от игры, поднимает голову и встает, чтобы пожать руку и представиться. Близнецы в это время прерывают игру, чтоб понаблюдать.

— Марк или Минхен, будем знакомы, — спокойным тоном представляется незнакомец. — Я один из Mad Dogs, специализация на пистолетах-пулеметах. Рад тебя видеть в наших рядах. Обращайся с вопросами в любое время, я есть в общем чате.

В голове возникает мысль, что это тот самый Марк, о котором шутил Ренджун, мол, он нравится Донхеку и Хэчану. Правда это или нет, стоит узнать позже. Не то чтобы Янян любитель лезть в чужие отношения, просто интересно.

— Тэён давно так? — тихо спрашивает Кун и кратко взгляд отводит в сторону спящего.

— Да уже часа два, поэтому идите, сам проснется как услышит про приход новенького, он очень заинтересован, — пожимая плечами, Минхен ещё раз улыбается Яняну и вновь садится, возвращая внимание игре. Близнецы были ему явно интереснее.

Развернувшись, Яняну приходится поймать слегка недовольный взгляд Джэхёна. Кун думает, что тот может сидеть тут часами, пока его возлюбленный спит, даже не шевельнется, лишь бы не разбудить. Никто тут особо вслух не говорил об отношениях, но это всегда было заметно невооруженным глазом, особенно, если хорошо умеешь разбираться в людях. 

— Тш, разбудите, — ворчит Юно, но в следующий момент на его коленях Тэён, как кот, выгибается, потягивается и открывает глаза.

— Не ругайся на людей, — легонько по щеке ладонью проводит, а после усаживается и рассматривает новенького, слегка разминая шею после сна. — Так это ты у нас тут с необычными способностями.

— Не такой уж я и...

— Ой, перестань. У тебя очень классный талант. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы не принимать эти препараты, от которых я сплю пол дня, — смеется тихо и проводит по бедру Джэхёна, чтобы тот не нервничал от лишнего упоминания стимуляторов. Немного подумав и встав с места, обходит со спины Яняна, пальцами касается его плеч, слегка сжимает. — Неплохо, неплохо. Вообще я думаю, что ты будешь хорошим дополнением к нашему с Марком союзу, так сказать, — и смеется тихо, треплет по волосам Яняна, возвращается в исходное сидячее положение. — Неси пуфы, буду рассказывать тебе, пока близнецы его отвлекают.

Кун помогает притащить мягкие большие сидения и валится на соседнее с Яняном. Ему тоже стоит послушать, это всё же его ученик и с ним управляться в будущем.

— Я думаю, что раз у тебя это природное, то придется приложить меньше усилий, чем нам с Марком. Просто... Действие препарата контролировать можно только спустя годы тренировок, а мы тут, можно сказать, с подросткового возраста. Даже младше тебя были, — начинает рассказ Тэён, подбирая ногу и укладывая голову на плечо Юно, что, наконец, расслабился и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Поверь, это того стоит! С нами в силе тут не может сравниться никто, но и без команды ты будешь просто бесполезным пазлом. Важнее всего слушать направляющих из айти, в твоем случае это будет скорее всего Винвин. Команды формируют перед выездами так, чтобы мы дополняли друг друга. Кроме, конечно, каких-то мелких, но такое случается редко. Когда у вас там экзамен?

— Ещё недели три, кажется, — и на Куна смотрит потерянно, мол, чтобы тот помог. На это в ответ лишь кивок получает, но этого достаточно. 

— Хорошо. Я думаю, Джонни устроит раньше, потому что нам нужно больше людей. Только тсс, — в шутку шикает, показывая палец перед собой. — Так что учись хорошо. Ты смышленый, раз продержался год в Германии. Не особо люблю их отдел, если честно. Видимо, они полные дураки, раз отдали нам такой подарок, — и подмигивает, кратко смеется.

На деле, Янян даже не думал, что ребята из отдела Dogs такие обычные и простые. Ему представлялись грозные серьезные агенты, которые не слишком контактируют с остальными, поэтому и являются отдельной частью в системе NCT. На деле, они такие же как и все находящиеся тут. Конечно, у каждого имеются свои отличия в характере и поведении, но в общем, атмосфера дружеская. В таком количестве человек точно можно найти близких друзей, особенно учитывая, что тут почти все Dream одногодки.

Слова Тэёна задуматься заставляют. Времени до экзамена немного остается, нужно приложить как можно больше усилий к тренировкам с Куном. Не то чтобы ему, как наставнику, впервые ответственность принимать, ведь год назад из-под его крыла вышел Лукас, но дело немного серьезнее, чем до этого. Сейчас главное, что они с Яняном нашли общий язык, уже хороший толчок к продвижению. Тут придется даже немного психологом побыть, чтобы освободить своего подопечного от нездоровой злости, которая застилает любой здравый рассудок, ведь это только повредить в деле может. 

То, что им нужно больше людей, является правдой. Эта информация не доходит до Dream, но уже несколько месяцев присутствуют большие проблемы с мафией. Открылся новый канал поставки наркотиков через Бангкок и его прикрыть нужно, потому что это слишком нагло с их стороны, нарушает определенные договоренности. Договориться в последнее время с главой мафии не представляется возможным, что сильно мешает делу. 

Но выход можно найти всегда.

Проходит уже несколько дней после разговора Яняна с Тэёном. У него не выходит это из головы, ровно как и слова о том, что экзамен перенесут на ближайшее время. Видимо, дела плохи.

— У меня есть план, — на очередном собрании старших агентов выдает Джонни, внезапно слишком резко вставая из кресла и опуская увесистую ладонь на деревянную поверхность стола. — Нам нужны все Dream, или мы провалимся.

— Ты шутишь? У них только через две с половиной недели финальное задание, — спокойно чеканит Юта, пока переворачивает с руке катану, крепко сжимает пальцы на рукояти, а после с характерным звуком прячет в ножны. — Опыта не достаточно для такого задания.

— Перестань, ты даже не выслушал, — вздыхая, утихомирить его пытается Сычен и осторожно за плечо опускает на место, кивая Джонни, мол, продолжай.

— Вин верно говорит, поэтому пока посиди молча, — хмурится, поглядывая в сторону Юты, губы поджимает немного, прежде чем продолжить. — Нужно достать карту с кодом для входа в их систему, или мы никогда не узнаем точного места поставки. Мафия уже знает каждого, — Ёнхо обводит тяжелым взглядом присутствующих. — Каждого из вас. Так в чем проблема, спросите вы? 

Чону встает с места возле Лукаса и за спину Джонни заходит, чтобы включить интерактивную доску с изображенным планом. Несколько щелчков - и высвечивается подробная карта какого-то помещения.

— Спасибо. Теперь смотрите, тут будет проходить аукцион на золотую корону эпохи Силла через две недели. Представляете, как заманчиво? Господин Ким Юнмин точно захочет купить её, — с энтузиазмом рассказывает, ладонью указывая в конце на конкретное место проведения торгов.

— Зачем ему корона? — незаинтересованно выдает Доён.

— Он глава мафиозной группировки. Ему нужны какие-то артефакты, чтобы было чем покрасоваться. У него столько денег, но он хочет больше, и это его главная ошибка, потому что теперь нам придется разобраться, — Джонни прокашливается и ждет вопросов, но, не получив больше, продолжает. — Некоторые из младших притворятся сыновьями богатеньких родителей, а потом перехватят карту. Кто-то пронесет её к выходу. Также будет подстраховка, ясное дело, мы не оставим это все без присмотра. Будут работать сразу два направляющих айти, Чону и Винвин. Винвин на младших, Чону на нас. Тем более у нас есть Янян, он справится хорошо, я знаю это. 

— Ты хочешь отменить экзамен? — удивленный вопрос из зала исходит, на что Ёнхо слегка стопорится, но после разворачивается и отвечает уже серьёзнее.

— Это задание и будет их экзаменом. 


	4. doubt

***  
  
  


На деле, для Куна это серьезное потрясение. Мало того, что его ученик относительно тяжелый в плане обучения, так ещё и сроки вздумали резко сократить. Дело неотложное и это понятно, но в то же время и дополнительная нагрузка. Не то чтобы он не готов, но из-за этого придется сделать определенные изменения в графике занятий. 

После совещания очередная медитация начинается с того, что Янян первый приходит на привычное место. Небольшая полянка под деревом устлана густой травой. Каждый день они встречаются тут в девять утра и проводят около получаса вместе. Доверие формируется долго и муторно, но кажется, что Янян достаточно близко к тому, чтобы позволить Куну залезть в голову, если тот попросит для дела. Когда-то он что-то упоминал про проработку неуверенности в себе.

— Прости, что опоздал.

На губах краткая извиняющаяся улыбка, а после по привычному сценарию они усаживаются на расстеленное покрывало лицом друг к другу. Между ними расстояние всего шаг, но даже в такой близости уже не чувствуется дискомфорт.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Янян, — неожиданно заявляет Кун и потирает ладонью шею, чем выдает неуверенность, а может, и нежелание расстроить своими словами.

— Слушаю. Что-то случилось?

— Я... Не знаю, — только заметив волнение на лице Яняна, говорить Куну становится сложнее, ведь последнее, что нужно, это чужое расшатанное эмоциональное состояние. — У нас есть примерно две недели , затем ты отправишься сразу на первое задание вместо экзамена. До этого времени мне нужно научить тебя контролю, потому что твоя роль там будет не последней.

— Что... что? — после минуты молчания следует ответ.

— Остальные Dream тоже там будут. Дело просто... не терпит отлагательств. Для меня это тоже стало шоком, поверь. У нас большие проблемы с мафией.

На лице появляется смятение, а потом, опустив голову, Янян жмурится, сжимая пальцы на коленках. Нужно несколько минут, чтобы подавить тревогу, которая стремительно разрастается в груди. По телу неприятная дрожь смятения проходит.

— Ты думаешь, я смогу? — смущенно говоря, Янян перебирает край штанины и нижнюю губу прикусывает. Он, правда, сомневается в себе.

— Конечно. Ты делаешь большой прогресс с тех пор, как оказался тут, — вполне серьезно отвечает Кун и руку вперед выставляет, поднимая ладонью вверх. — Ты мне веришь? Мы справимся. Просто нужно постараться. 

С небольшой заминкой осторожно руку в ответ тянет, а после укладывает в чужую широкую ладонь. На первой тренировке по медитации Кун первый раз прикасался к нему, что отпечаталось в памяти и всплыло прямо сейчас, в момент, когда это начинает смущать.

— Я доверяю тебе, Кун-гэ. Расскажешь мне после занятия подробности, хорошо? — и улыбается так смущенно-смущенно, словно это не слова о доверии были, а признание в любви.

На деле, ускоренные тренировки даются Яняну безумно сложно, и он это понимает уже к концу первой недели. Относительно выдыхаются и остальные младшие агенты, на которых тоже возложена ответственность. Все наставники переходят в напряженный режим, чтобы успеть подготовить своих учеников перед заданием по полной.

Происходящие изменения Кун отмечает себе в голове всегда. Возможно, в нем присутствует некоторая гиперопека, от которой он часто достаточно уязвим, поэтому мало кто об этом знает. Сейчас он замечает, как Янян постепенно становится все более уставшим. У него под глазами синяки становятся все темнее, а на утренних занятиях концентрация ни к черту. Кажется, что он вот-вот сломается как хрупкая ваза, разобьется, если на него надавить ещё немного. Кун не давит. 

Ближе к ночи в очередной день они отдыхают вместе в общем зале. Постепенно подбираются холода, но в здании всегда поддерживается комфортная температура. Янян расслабленно лежит на диване и чуть ли не засыпает, когда один остается. От звука шагов почти что подрывается, но сразу замечает, что это Кун. 

— Всё хорошо, расслабься.

— Прости, я испугался.

— Это я виноват, — отрезает Кун и качает головой. Он знает, что Янян боится внезапных громких звуков, поэтому ему стоило зайти тише. Это не слишком хорошее качество для агента, но тут не поделать ничего. Такие особенности нужно долго и упорно прорабатывать.

Взгляд Яняна падает на небольшую тарелку, которую Кун почти сразу опускает перед ним на стол. Раздается приятный аромат, который заставляет живот громко заурчать. 

— Что это?

— Токпокки с сыром, твои любимые, — с улыбкой отвечает на вопрос и кратко треплет по волосам в мягком жесте, прежде чем уйти к полке с книгами.

Пока Кун выбирает вечернее чтиво, Янян палочки берет и подцепляет рисовую сардельку и отправляет в рот. Она язык приятно обжигает, а соус, как оказывается, прекрасно дополняет своим вкусом блюдо. Медленно прожевав, Янян тянется уже и за второй, потому что почти не поел в обед, а время близится к полуночи. 

— Во-первых, это божественно. Во-вторых, я же не говорил, что это мои любимые?

— Говорил, — под нос себе усмехаясь, Кун перебирается на мягкое сидение к дивану. — Когда только приехал, кажется, день на третий. Ворчал, что тут не дают токпокки с сыром, а это твоя любимая корейская еда.

Легкое удивление забирается в сознание, потому что даже такие мелочи Кун запомнил. Янян затихает на какое-то время, из-за чего в комнате слышится лишь постукивание палочек о тарелку, а также шелест перелистывания страниц. 

Внезапное чувство опасности холодной водой на голову выливается, почему-то дыхание перехватывает и завязывается под солнечным сплетением. В волосах путается легкий порыв ветра из окна, кажется, что тот сорвал вазу с подоконника, но это лишь фантазия. Выпадение из реальности, Янян задыхается. Палочки падают в тарелку, а тревога разрастается в быстром темпе, вокруг горла смыкаясь словно лианами.

— Эй?

Янян давится словам, и срабатывает ощущение, будто это совсем не его тело, а реального мира почему-то не существует. Руки немеют, но в следующий момент ладони касаются чужие пальцы. Приходится дернуться.

— Посмотри на меня, — тихо, но твердо говорит Кун, уже оказавшийся сидящим перед ногами Яняна. — Посмотри на меня. Я тут. Слышишь? Дыши, пожалуйста. Смотри на меня и дыши.

Прикосновения в реальность приводят немного, тревога замедляется, стоит начать размеренные вдохи делать. Паника не успевает затопить слишком сильно благодаря чужой быстрой реакции. Это уже всерьез заставляет Куна начать переживать.

Обычно после тренировок все младшие агенты приходят и вырубаются сразу мертвым сном, но сейчас Яняна мучает бессонница, что ему не свойственно. Ночь даже тише, чем обычно. В третьем часу ночи в груди опять чувствуется резкая тревога, отчего Янян подрывается и судорожно дышит, прижимая руку к груди, чтобы сердцебиение успокоить. Пальцы немного подрагивают, а тело ватным ощущается. На висках выступают капельки пота, которые неприятно щекочут кожу, стекают до линии подбородка.

В голове крутится слишком много мыслей. Так как в задании ему отведена далеко не последняя роль, накатывает паника, что он не справится, не сможет, подведет всех. Даже если на занятиях прорабатываются страхи и самооценка, этого всё равно недостаточно. Янян просто не может поверить в себя. Поверить, что он вообще что-то может.

Спустя минут десять непрекращающейся сильной тревоги Янян берет телефон и встает с кровати. Кун говорил ему приходить в любое время, когда что-то пойдет не так. Если до этого надобности не было, сейчас хочется воспользоваться этой возможностью.

Комнаты наставников находятся на верхних этажах, в левой части здания. Идти не так уж далеко, поэтому буквально через несколько минут перед глазами предстает высокая деревянная дверь. Следует шумный вдох, а после звук поворота металлической ручки. В комнате царит мрак, неудивительно, ведь на часах довольно позднее время, когда все нормальные люди спят. 

Сквозь сон Кун ощущает, что кровать прогибается под чьим-то весом. Он думает, что ему кажется, до момента, когда слышит встревоженный голос Яняна. Приоткрыв глаза, старается рассмотреть и удостовериться, что это все-таки не галлюцинации. Затем следует облегченный выдох. 

— Иди ко мне, — шепчет, уже немного приходя в себя, и одеяло откидывает, ладонью хлопая рядом. 

Пока соображать начинает, в голове себе делает предположение, что Яняна мучали кошмары или тревожность, ведь прошлая паническая атака буквально недавно произошла. Удивительным остаётся то, что это первый раз, когда он решил прийти.

— Что-то случилось? — тихо спрашивает Кун и рукой обвивает инстинктивно на уровне плечей, создавая ощущение защищенности, а также комфотной обстановки. Позволяет почувствовать некоторую зону удобства, давая выговориться.

— Я боюсь, что у меня ничего не получится, — немного растерянно рассказывает, когда удобнее устраивается и утыкается в плечо широкое. От Куна всегда исходит аромат черники и бергамота. Почему-то этот запах ассоциируется для Яняна с чем-то домашним. — Это... так много ответственности. Мне страшно, что я подведу всех. Помнишь Тэён-хён сказал мне, что ты один без команды словно бесполезный кусочек пазла? Но если какой-то пазл будет неправильным, то и картинка не соберется. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Кун молчит. Он какое-то время раздумывает, а после свободной рукой осторожно подцепляет чужой подбородок, чтобы заставить посмотреть в глаза. В темноте незаметно, как щеки Яняна краснеют от чего-то. Так в простых наставнических отношениях не поступают. От этой мысли в животе приятно сводит. 

— Хэй, ты молодец, — очень тихо говорит, не желая разрушать атмосферу. — Даже если тебе тревожно, даже если ты боишься, это нормально. Сомневаться абсолютно нормально, слышишь? Мы пройдем с тобой вместе этот путь. Я буду постоянно подстраховывать тебя на задании с остальными старшими. Когда мы были вашего возраста, мы переживали те же эмоции, но как видишь, сейчас каждый из нас тут, — наклонившись, Кун целует в лоб и улыбается, поглаживая по волосам. — Я всегда с тобой, я же обещал, — совсем на шепот срывается к концу.

Засыпает Янян через полчаса в полном спокойствии, сопя в чужое плечо. Тревога отпускает его. Только Кун засыпает под утро.  
  



	5. complete

***  
  
  
  


— Ты выпил таблетки?

Сегодня день икс. Остается несколько часов до того, как они отправятся на задание. Тэиль, как главный по медицине в отделении, суетится возле Яняна в небольшом медпункте и дает Доёну наставление насыпать еще парочку таблеток, мол, чего он тут без дела сидит. Кратко расспрашивает о самочувствии, прежде чем отправить в соседнюю комнату к Хендери, чтобы тот оружием снарядил. Это предпоследний пункт в подготовке.

Сяоджун, как и всегда, сидит в оружейной, задерживаясь там дольше всех. Стоит только завидеть Яняна, улыбается и перемещается на нейтральную территорию, дабы не мешать сборам. 

— О, привет, — Дери здоровается и сразу отходит к специальному шкафу, откуда достает одежду. — Я приготовил для тебя костюм, где есть всё нужное снаряжение. Кун должен был тебя научить обращаться с таким, верно?

Кун. В голове только от имени что-то приятно вспыхивает, оседает горячим ощущением в желудке. Приходится помотать головой, чтобы прийти в себя. Во рту успевает пересохнуть.

Несмотря на отвлекающие мысли, Янян спешно переодевается, а пока Хендери на ноутбуке что-то проверяет, Сяо помогает заправить рубашку и правильно застегнуть пуговицы. Расправляет полы пиджака и обходит вокруг, осматривая, чтобы ничего нигде не торчало.

— Ты должен выглядеть безупречно на таком приеме. 

В дверной проем просовывается голова, а после заходит и сам Лукас. Тот на несколько голов выше Яняна, отчего нужно задирать подбородок при общении. Поздоровавшись учтиво, со спины к Хендери походит и своей большой ладонью его по спине кратко хлопает.

— Мне нужно пару бомб на растяжки, — своим привычным басом выдает и затылок чешет, кратко осматриваясь. — Чону тут нет?

— Нет, они с Сыченом уже готовят оборудование, — загадочно улыбаясь, отвечает Сяоджун, проверяя оружие под рукавом пиджака Яняна. — Сходи проверь. И лучше возьми ему что-то поесть.

Забравшись в ящик с бомбами, Дери выделяет все нужное и выпроваживает побыстрее Сюйси, чтобы тот не мешался. Остаются последние рабочие проверки, некоторые добавленные секретные фишки тоже стоит показать. Для них это просто рутина, чего не скажешь про Яняна, который готов сейчас от волнения прямо тут слечь. А лучше в кровать к Куну, где всегда тепло-тепло и безопасно. 

— Всегда помни о том, что что-то может выйти из строя. Нет стопроцентной вероятности. Тебе придется полагаться на себя, — объясняет тихо Хендери, проверяя камеру в пуговице, а после взгляд поднимает, встречаясь с обеспокоенным чужим. — Все пройдет хорошо, Чону и Винвин всегда держат все под контролем.

Финальным оказывается подслушка в ухе и проверка в айти отделе связи, что является самым важным пунктом. После этого Янян идет к выходу из здания. Там Кун обещает его встретить, закончив заранее свои подготовительные процедуры. Он не может так просто отпустить, ничего не сказав. Хотя бы как наставник.

— Ты как? 

От такого простого вопроса в душе становится немного спокойнее. Вообще, в объятиях Куна всегда хорошо. Особенно когда он целует в лоб, поглаживая по спине. Не хочется идти никуда, а так простоять вечность, даже с дрожащими ногами.

— Всё хорошо, я принял лекарства от тревожности.

— Тэиль постарался, — выдыхая в макушку Яняна, шепчет Кун и сдавливает в объятиях немного сильнее. — Помни, что я буду на подстраховке. Ты справишься. 

Они, и вправду, с утра прогоняли вместе с Джонни план ещё несколько раз. Всё должно пройти идеально. Даже если что-то не так пойдет, то есть много путей отступления, дополнительных ходов, из-за которых все выберутся как минимум живыми. Терять никого не хочется. Иногда, Ёнхо не пускает Тэна на определенные задания, но тут нужно задействовать всех, потому что дело особой важности. Даже если он переживает, то никогда при остальных агентах не показывает, но при этом является довольно открытым человеком. 

Янян нервничает откровенно, а Кун чувствует это буквально на кончиках пальцев, когда гладит по плечам. В какой-то степени боязно, но также не стоит забывать про скрытую способность, которая может полностью перевернуть игру. 

— У тебя уже хороший контроль. Не забывай об этом, но используй только в крайнем случае, — ладонями обхватывая чужое лицо, Кун в глаза заглядывает и в следующий момент отпускает, небольшое беспокойство выдавая взглядом. — Мы проделали долгий путь для этого. 

Наверное, это помогает, но руки все равно дрожат, когда Янян садится в машину. Они должны приехать с небольшой разницей во времени с остальными Dream, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. 

Аукцион проводится в особняке за Сеулом, поэтому добираться туда около часа. Водителями выступают старшие агенты, чтобы сразу в случае чего помочь, да и так легче оказаться на нужной позиции раньше, чем остальные доберутся. Так как на Джэхёне обычно роль саппорта, он принимает на себя роль первого водителя. 

— Удачи, — кратко кидает Юно, прежде чем Янян высаживается и направляется ко входу в здание. 

Тут его сразу встречает охранник, который проверяет по спискам приглашенных всех новоприбывших гостей. По номеру оказывается, что приглашение у Яняна сто шестнадцатое. Нужно запомнить свой номер, так как он будет срабатывать в системе ставок аукциона. Насколько им известно, номер объекта для слежки тридцать второй.

Внутри уже собираются гости. Мужчины в дорогих костюмах, а их женщины в не менее роскошных платьях. Сначала даже глаза разбегаются от разнообразия цветов и украшений, которыми увешаны дамы. Благо, Янян научился улавливать только самое важное, выслеживать нужные детали. Это помогает ему быстро определить, где находится мафиози. Несколько мгновений — и уже можно оказаться поближе.

Пока работает сценарий, по которому нужно сливаться с окружением, приходят на прием близнецы. Их роль не менее важна во всей операции, собственно, как и всех остальных. Донхек и Хэчан даже "знакомятся" с Яняном для вида, мол, примерно одногодки, дети богатых родителей обзаводятся новыми связями. Всё выглядит как обычно, не учитывая, что внимание сосредоточено на мистере Киме. Пока ничего странного не происходиит, поэтому можно делать вид, что они просто отдыхают. 

Через полчаса все Dream уже в сборе внутри поместья. Они рассеиваются по периметру и осматривают незаметно каждый угол, чтобы со спокойной душой пройти к своим местам, когда начинается аукцион. Янян занимает место возле главы мафии за круглым столом, здоровается, представляется наследником известной корейской фирмы. 

Уходит первый лот, второй, третий и, наконец, на сцену выкатывают корону. Аукцион начинается, но одновременно с этим идет игра на секунды. Когда глава мафии отвлекается на ставку, Янян по инструкции с помощью ловкости рук ворует кошелек из кармана, а когда ставка поднимается, возвращает его обратно, но уже без нужной карточки. 

— Передача Джемину на пять часов, — в ухе внезапно раздается голос Винвина.

Нана перехватывает карту, пущенную по полу ловким броском. Они сидят за соседним столом, что было продумано заранее.

— На три часа Лэлэ.

Инструкция работает безоговорочно. Карта постепенно переходит до Джено, а в последнюю очередь попадает в руки Донхека, сидящего в самом дальнем углу зала. Его особым навыком считается ловкость, поэтому он и был выбран на ответственную часть. Да и каждое звено в этой цепочке должно сработать идеально.

Спрятав приобретенный артефакт незаметно под ремень, а после поднимаясь со стульев, близнецы направляются к выходу. Тут, по сценарию, они разыгрывают, будто Хек забыл в машине телефон, и им нужно срочно к водителю.

— Сейчас нельзя выходить. В конце вечера после осмотра сможете идти куда захотите, — грубо выдает охранник и загораживает вход спиной, смотря сверху вниз на нарушителей порядка.

— Да что такое, я просто хочу взять свой телефон, в чем проблема? — нужно разбираться тихо, что и делает Донхек, ведь лишнее внимание привлекать себе дороже.

Мгновение - и все идет не по плану. Глава мафии подрывается резко и дает громкую команду, чтобы его подчиненные подняли оружие. Их тут оказывается раза в три больше, чем агенты рассчитывали, но все же шли они подготовленные, поэтому почти одновременно поднимается оружие другой стороны. Старшие находятся снаружи, поэтому справляться пока нужно самостоятельно. 

— Вы думали, я не знал, что собирается здесь? Господи, да это же элементарная ловушка, — со смешком говорит мужчина и приставляет пистолет к голове Яняна. — Ребятки, отдайте то, что вам не принадлежит, и я вас не убью.

В груди сердце бьется тревожно, дыхание перехватывает, но виду подавать нельзя. Это как показать волку свой страх, а после он накинется и отгрызет тебе руку или еще хуже. Янян внезапно твердо решает, что они не уйдут с поражением. В любом случае их вынесут отсюда вперед ногами, даже они отдадут карту. Игра без победы в своем лучшем проявлении.

— У меня ничего нет, — отвечает спокойно на это и задирает голову, мол, стреляй. — И в этом нет никакого смысла, верно? Вы всё равно нас убьете. 

— Да, — глава мафии резко поворачивает оружие в сторону Джемина и выпускает ему пулю в плечо. Защита костюма не срабатывает. — Чем быстрее мы с этим закончим, тем лучше. 

Дернувшись, Нана шипит от сильной боли и на пол с грохотом опускается, ударяясь коленями. В глазах Ренджуна, что ближе всего, леденеет страх. 

— Он отключил защиту. Повторяю, защиты у вас нет, — раздается в подслушку всех Dream. — Продержитесь три минуты. Никакой самовольности, без резких движений.

Внутри Яняна загорается злость. Вскипает до самого края и вот-вот выльется. Руки в то же время подрагивают с наставленным на мужчину пистолетом, что легким движением достает из рукава пиджака.

— Меня начинает это утомлять, дети.

Ким вновь поднимает дуло в сторону стоящего рядом. Приходится оценивать ситуацию еще быстрее, чем работает мозг. Если сейчас выстрелить в главу мафии — умрут все. 

— Три, два, один, — самый ожидаемый шепот в подслушку.

Через мгновение с двух сторон ломаются стекла, дверь резко распахивается, появляется подмога. Своих младших агенты буквально спиной прикрывают. Начинается потасовка, раздаются выстрелы и крики. 

Резко включается агрессия со стороны Яняна, когда он слышит, что Джисона подстрелили. Теперь счет идет на секунды. В ушах полная тишина, когда резкий удар приходится мафиози под ребра четким и отлаженным движением. Тело работает быстрее мозга, но господи, как же приятно это контролировать. Над ухом оглушительный свист раздается, это звук размаха катаны Юты, значит он рядом подстраховывает. Со стороны в драку никто не прилетит.

Внезапно мужчина прикладывает ударом к столу своего соперника, отчего на мгновение в глазах темнеет, но без сдачи это не остается. Используя грязный прием, ловким движением выбивает пистолет из рук и ударяет под челюсть, из-за чего точно закружится голова. Подбив колено противника, Янян заставляет его упасть, но, пользуясь своим положением, Юнмин переворачивается и из-под ремня достает небольшой револьвер, почти игрушечный по размерам, но его хватает, чтобы выстрелить Яняну в грудь, ведь просто не хватает реакции увернуться. В это время сбоку оказывается Кун и резко оглушает мафиози, заставляя того отключиться.

В голове полная темнота чувствуется, когда, опустившись на колени, Янян выплевывает кровь, что скапливается во рту. Он слишком рассеянно смотрит на Куна рядом и цепляется рукой за его плечо, стараясь удержаться в сознании, но совсем не выходит. Следующим мгновеньем глухой удар о землю.   
  



	6. end

***  
  
  
  


Янян находится несколько дней под внимательным присмотром в медицинском отделении. Своё дело Тэиль знает хорошо, как никто другой, поэтому его пациент идет на поправку быстро, с учетом того, что им недавно доставила китайская база специальные препараты, которые быстрее вылечивают проникающие ранения. Как раз вовремя.

Такие происшествия на заданиях происходят редко, поэтому Чону в какой-то степени винит себя тоже, что не успел просто включить защиту опять, потому что айти отдел от мафии знал все заранее и успел взломать систему. Лукас успокаивает, что это не его вина. Так оно и есть, просто Чону иногда отличается особенной ранимостью и чувствительностью. Они все люди, которые имеют свои недостатки, а также уязвимые места, но благодаря поддержке справляются с этим. Даже агенты не могут быть железными. 

До этого никто не видел, как Кун плачет. Он всегда являлся образцом стойкости перед любыми препятствиями, но как оказалось, Янян что-то изменил в нем. Не особо ясно что именно, но это сильно повлияло и пошатнуло возведенные внутри скрепы недоверия, гложущего одиночества.

Когда Тэиль заходит перед сном проверить своего пациента, то видит, как Янян спит, а Кун по привычке сидит рядом, склонив голову. Тот уже давно не отдыхал, что должно настораживать, но на просьбы пойти поспать, всегда отнекивается. Почему-то присутствует ощущение, что он обязан быть рядом, держать за руку и следить до момента, когда станет лучше. 

— Ты опять засиделся, — шепотом говорит Тэиль, проверяя капельницу и отсоединяя от катетера после, ведь та, наконец, закончилась.

— Да, я попозже пойду спать, — отвечает Кун и кивает кратко, провожая взглядом до двери.

Придерживая за руку, склоняется над Яняном и мягко целует в лоб. Приходится губу закусить, чтобы немного отвлечь себя от слез, которые внезапно скапливаются в глазах. В груди стискивает неприятным ощущением дикая тоска, боль и непринятие. Кун не успел. Он просто на пару секунд не успел защитить Яняна от ранения, а также от лишней боли. А вдруг он вообще захочет уйти после осознания того, как все это рискованно? Вдруг решит покинуть всё это?

— Воды.

Вскидывая голову, Кун понимает, что Янян проснулся. Спешно подает ему в стакане воду, слегка за голову придерживает, помогая пить, а после обратно укладывает. Он постоянно помогает в чем-то, не давая делать лишних движений, что должно ускорить процесс выздоровления.

— Спасибо, — хриплым шепотом благодарит на это и кратко улыбается, поднимая ладонь к лицу наклонившегося вновь. Взгляд в миг омрачает обеспокоенность, потому что глаза у Куна красные. — Что случилось? Ты не спал?

— Ха... Нет, все хорошо, — с улыбкой отвечает и прижимается щекой, пока на тыльную сторону ладони свою укладывает и переплетает пальцы. — Я просто переживаю.

Янян оглаживает щеку и второй рукой тянется, чтобы за рукав зацепиться. Внимательно смотрит глаза в глаза, о чем-то своем думая.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Что? — в глазах Куна непонимание, легкий шок и дрожь по телу проходит.

— Пожалуйста, — хмуря брови, повторяет и, как обиженный ребенок, губы поджимает, отводя взгляд. — Ты никогда меня не целовал. А я... хочу.

От такой просьбы некоторый ступор нападает, заставляет на секунду забыть, как дышать. Тэиль предупреждал, что побочный эффект сильных лекарств проявиться может в форме того, что Янян начнет говорить всё, о чем думает, ведь это сродни опьянению. Вообще, можно сейчас скинуть на то, что тот просто не понял, ведь его наставник просто слишком заботливый, и это все неправильно. Но... Но подобное будет враньем. За время, которое они провели вместе, Кун проникся определёнными чувствами. Даже если и прошло совсем немного, уже хочется подарить всего себя этому искреннему и немного вредному подростку. Наверное, внутри присутствует какой-то страх перед тем, чтобы взять на себя такую ответственность, но не попробовать будет ошибкой. 

Осторожно склоняясь над кроватью Яняна, Кун внимательно заглядывает в глаза, ища там хоть какой-то намек на сомнения, но не находит его. Требуется определенное мужество, чтобы наклониться ещё дальше и, наконец, поцеловать. Губы осторожно соприкасаются, это как-то даже целомудренно, почти по-детски, но спешить некуда. Вспоминается наставление Тэиля, что Яняну нельзя дышать слишком часто, поэтому дразнить его будет, как минимум, не к месту, а как максимум - опасно.

— Ты мне нравишься, — шепчет Кун как-то серьезно, когда отстраняется. — Очень нравишься.

Это всё чувствуется слишком правильно. Словно так и должно быть. Кажется, вроде, они не совершают ошибку, но это только со временем можно будет понять, а пока...

По какой-то причине слишком утомившись, собирая всю силу в кулак, Янян улыбается и в следующее мгновение закрывает глаза, засыпая с теплым ощущением в груди. Перед тем, как уйти в царство Морфея, крепко сжимает чужую ладонь. 


	7. bonus

***  
  
  
  


Забиваясь Куну под бок, Янян ерзает и фырчит, тыкаясь в плечо. Ворочается и всё уснуть никак не может, то закидывая ногу на чужое бедро, то вновь поворачиваясь спиной. Через какое-то время это начинает то ли тревожить, то ли раздражать.

— Улягся уже, — ворчит в макушку Кун и за талию прижимает к себе крепко, сверху придавливая ногой. — Ты спишь со мной в кровати уже три месяца, в чем проблема? Она внезапно стала неудобной?

— Я не могу! — с возмущением отвечает, тяжело вздыхая, бедрами виляет и голову задирает, позволяя носом уткнуться в волосы. — У меня слишком много мыслей. Прямо слишком много!

— Каких же? — уточняет с тихим смешком. — Я уже ничему не удивляюсь с тобой, знаешь ли.

Зажмуриваясь, Янян прикрывает ладонями лицо и несколько минут в тишине думает, прежде чем выдать свои переживания. За это время Кун успевает уже чуть ли не задремать, но резко просыпается, услышав ответ на свой вопрос.

— Я постоянно слышу, как Ренджун развлекается с Джено и Джемином. Я так больше не могу.

— Но... — словив небольшой ступор, запинается. — Но ты же почти живешь со мной, в чем проблема? — сглатывает шумно, стараясь в голове сложить два плюс два, ещё прежде, чем следующую фразу слышит.

— Если ты сейчас опустишь руку немного ниже, то ты получишь ответ на свой вопрос, потому что я не могу перестать думать об этом, — серьезно заявляет Янян, краснея и немного запинаясь. — Думать об этом... с тобой.

Кун научил его говорить о своих чувствах. Это был долгий и трудоемкий процесс, но оно того стоило. Даже если по факту для Яняна это первые серьезные отношения, он слушался советов и наставлений, чтобы они вдвоем могли выстроить все на доверии и взаимопонимании. Было неловко, стыдно и иногда до краснеющих щек, но помогало понимать друг друга до мельчайших подробностей.

В комнате повисает неловкая тишина, лишь немного судорожное дыхание раздается, которое Янян пытается унять как можно скорее, но у него не выходит. Рука Куна осторожно с талии соскальзывает на чужое бедро, облаченное в короткие спальные шорты. Пальцы гладят осторожно, но настойчиво, словно проверка на реакцию, не оттолкнет ли.

— Всё нормально, мне можно это сделать?

В голосе только забота и небольшое беспокойство. На свой вопрос Кун получает согласие в виде краткого кивка. Теперь теплая ладонь кратко обхватывает по бедру ниже, чтобы подушечками пощекотать под коленкой. Не хочется делать чего-то, чего на самом деле Янян не желает, ведь насколько известно, это первый раз для него, поэтому Кун сам и не затрагивал эту тему до этого дня, дожидаясь, пока его возлюбленный будет готов. 

Под рукой ощущается напряжение в мышцах, поэтому в поцелуе легком приходится коснуться задней части шеи, срывая с чужих губ сладкий вздох. Янян откровенно стесняется, но от того, что доверяет безмерно, сомнений нет никаких, готов позволить зайти и дальше. Их отношения были комфортными от и до с самого начала.

В это время Кун, наконец, опускает ладонь между подрагивающих бедер и сквозь шорты гладит полувставший член, а после слышит, как у Яняна дыхание спирает. 

— Я иногда забываю, что ты подросток и тебя так легко завести, — беззлобно шепчет на ухо и сжимает пальцы приятно на возбуждении, а после хрящик на ухе прикусывает, заставляя тихий стон издать. — Если что-то будет не так, говори мне. По твоей просьбе я в любой момент остановлюсь.

Они никогда не обсуждали это, но сейчас в процессе Кун старается окутать заботой и терпением, показать, что всё хорошо, даже если и безумно стыдно. Это относится к любой части их жизни, но сейчас особенно важно для дественного Яняна. Из интереса, конечно же, тот давно прошерстил кучу форумов в интернете и наслушался всякого от своих друзей, но когда это в жизни происходит, всё как-то совсем по-другому. Главное, что приятно. 

Чтоб переместиться в более удобную позу, приходится немного повернуться. Когда Янян перекатывается на спину, плечом упираясь в широкую грудь Куна, тот ногу между бедер просовывает для удобства. Наконец, можно и поцеловаться, но сначала это как-то слишком осторожно происходит. Чувствуется легкое нетерпение, что перебивается напором возбуждения и вот они уже языками сталкиваются мокро, а после раздается еле слышный стон. Приходится задрать кофту Яняна, потому что хочется получить доступ к желанному, показать, как может быть приятно. Губами прихватив чужую верхнюю, Кун с тихим причмоком переключается и на нижнюю позже немного, жадно вылизывая её.

Если до этого они и видели друг друга полураздетым перед тренировками в раздевалке, то сейчас это намного интимнее чувствуется, и даже полутьма не помешает насладиться. Кун кусается за линию подбородка, после языком лижет там, где чувствуется пульс. Засасывает немного кожу в том месте, где шея переходит в плечо. Важно, что следов не оставляет совсем, но благодаря ощущениям заставляет Яняна прикусить пальцы, чтобы тот не издавал лишних звуков. Конечно же они не одни, и за стенкой спит Хендери с Сяоджуном, поэтому лишнего внимания не хочется привлекать.

На Яняне безразмерная кофта и явно не его. Учитывая разницу в телосложении, даже несмотря на одинаковый рост, по размеру можно понять где чья вещь. Кун задирает её и вскоре вовсе снимает, припадая губами к вздымающейся груди. Сначала легкими укусами пересчитывает ребра, отвлекает, а после губами касается затвердевших от контраста температур сосков. Кончиком языка играется, отвлекает, а сам рукой под резинку белья забирается, чтоб коснуться, наконец, обнаженной плоти. 

Хоть рука Куна и теплая, тело под ней вздрагивает. От переизбытка ощущений Янян вскидывает бедра, только после этого ощущая, что краснеет на кончиках ушей. Смущение затапливает сжимающим чувством в груди, но то, как отвлекает Кун, срабатывает довольно хорошо. Возбуждение пересиливает, заставляет откинуть все остальные мысли и сомнения.

— Насколько далеко ты хочешь зайти сегодня?

— До конца, пожалуйста...

Это срабатывает как зеленый свет на более откровенные действия. Обхватив ладонью возбуждение Яняна, Кун подушечкой оглаживает головку, размазывает каплю природной смазки и тихо рычит в плечо, кусаясь, когда слышит стон над ухом. Ему тоже сложно сдерживаться, но он должен, ведь не хочет причинить лишнюю боль, оставить неприятные воспоминания.

Обычно Янян не такой послушный. Он скорее вредничает, капризничает иногда от нехватки внимания и дразниться любит, но когда смущается, превращается в такое очарование, что от сладости хочется начать кусаться. Это довольно привычная вещь, потому что Кун часто так делает, выражая свои чувства. Со временем эту привычку перенял и Янян, что неудивительно, учитывая, сколько времени они проводят вместе.

Стянув с себя футболку, Кун склоняется и вновь глубоко целует Яняна. Пользуется моментом, чтобы раздеть до конца. Теперь приходится прижаться, чтобы помочь сохранить тепло, не дать замерзнуть, хотя при таких обстоятельствах это достаточно маловероятно, поэтому действие больше по привычке происходит. 

— Подожди немного... — шепчет, отрываясь от желанных губ с неохотой. — Всё нужное возьму.

Нужно примерно пару минут, чтобы Кун нашел смазку и презерватив в навесном ящичке над кроватью. Он знал, что рано или поздно они займутся любовью, поэтому заранее купил необходимое, чтобы не было казусов. Хорошо, что в конце концов это пригодилось.

— Послушай, тебе будет больно, но я постараюсь, чтобы было больно как можно меньше, — Кун успокаивающе гладит по немного напряженному животу, заглядывая в глаза и после целуя вновь легким прикосновением губ к чужим губам. — Постарайся расслабиться, доверься мне, а если будет совсем неприятно, то скажешь. Тогда только пальцами попробуем постепенно.

Янян утвердительно кивает, а после вновь на бок поворачивается, следуя указаниям. Одну ногу уводит вперед, коленкой упираясь на краю мартаса. Кровать у них небольшая, но Кун выбирает удобную позу, чтобы не пришлось сначала в глаза смотреть, ведь знает, как его мальчик смущается от такого. Раньше они подолгу целовались и зажимались в темноте.

Прохладная смазка оказывается на пальцах. Сначала нужно терпеливо растереть между фалангами, слегка разогревая, а только после приступать к растяжке. Кун напряжен немного, ведь нужно быть осторожным. Одним пальцем проникая внутрь, прислушивается к реакции. Слегка вздрагивая, Янян дышит судорожно в подушку и слегка её кусает.

— Странное ощущение.

— Это всегда так, — говорит в ответ Кун и целует в шею, загривок прикусывает. Легкими поцелуями-бабочками проходится по выступающим лопаткам, отвлекает, пока внутри двигает пальцем осторожно.

Пора переходить к большему, поэтому на мгновение выходит, чтобы острожно толкнуться уже двумя. От неожиданности Янян зажимается и скулит, на что Кун на ухо всякие бессмысленные нежности шепчет. Пальцы скользят тяжело, ведь хоть они и не слишком узловатые, но все равно у него руки сами по себе большие, что доставляет некоторый дискомфорт.

Приняв решение, Кун раскрывает презерватив и раскатывает по пальцам, добавляя ещё смазки. У него в запасе ещё несколько лежит, поэтому не проблема. Латекс должен облегчить скольжение и растяжку. 

Это действительно помогает, потому что Янян внезапно в пояснице ломается, когда ощущает приятную прохладу и полностью два пальца внутри себя. Благодаря чужой опытности, третий тоже входит достаточно просто, но уже причиняет ощутимый дискомфорт, граничащий с болью. Можно сказать, что достаточно неприятно. Терпения не занимать, поэтому остается лишь шумно дышать, иногда поскуливая, расслабиться и терпеливо принимать в себя, ещё не зная, насколько больно будет дальше. 

Когда Кун чувствует спустя время, как Янян двигает бедрами навстречу и умудряется стонать даже, то сомнений не остается. Под конец немного играясь, прокручивает пальцы и нащупывает простату, надавливая и вызывая судорожную дрожь по всему телу, после подкрепленную стоном несдержанным. Краткими и быстрыми движениями вбивается, каждый раз задевая, но не дает больше, оставляя в нетерпении и ожидании, когда, наконец, заканчивает с растяжкой.

— Потерпишь, малыш? — шепотом спрашивает разрешения, пока использованный презерватив кидает на пол.

— Я тебе доверяю, всё нормально.

Остается самостоятельно раздеться. Кун и сам уже давно возбужден безумно, поэтому тихо шипит, когда обнажает член. На удивление, Янян не стесняется почти, а сам даже поворачивается и ладонью гладит, оценивая размеры. Становится откровенно страшно, ведь даже если впечатляет не длина, то ширина в размере чужом. Сейчас удается услышать, как Кун первый раз стонет, когда Янян пальцами скользит по члену, играясь. Это работает лучше любого возбудителя.

— Тш, не дразнись, — шутливо пригрозив и улыбнувшись, тянет чужую руку к себе, чтобы легонько укусить за выступающую косточку на большом пальце. — Возьми ногу под коленом и прижми к груди.

Смирно исполнив просьбу Куна, смущенно фыркает от открытости позы. Выбор не зря пал именно на эту, потому что так проникновение будет не особо глубоким, что отлично вписывается для начала.

Пальцами себе помогая, головку осторожно приставляет ко входу и начинает медленно проталкиваться, придерживаясь за бедро. От того, как внутри узко, хочется буквально завыть. Такие ощущения накрывают впервые.

— Подожди, больно, — вздрагивая весь, выдает Янян, как только член в него входит наполовину где-то. — Пожалуйста.

Кун сразу замирает и принимается целовать острые плечи, после вовсе чужую голову поворачивает, чтоб завлечь в поцелуй. Даже отвлекаясь, Янян чувствует, как ему безумно больно и сложно принимать, но останавливаться совсем не хочется надолго. Это как наркотик какой-то. Губы слишком мягкие. 

Напряжение немного спадает, поэтому получив какой-то несвязный утвердительный ответ, Кун осторожно выходит, а потом толкается вновь, но не глубже. Плавными и медленными движениями постепенно по сантиметру входит, следя за каждым вздохом Яняна, ведь ничего упустить не хочет, запомнить их первый раз в деталях.

Возбуждение постепенно накатывает с новой силой, когда удается нарастить темп. Со временем Кун научится делать как нравится его мальчику, но сейчас приходится на интуиции исследовать, двигаясь или быстрыми, но неглубокими движениями, или в точности наоборот. Потому что он замечает каждый стон, не выпадает из внимания и то, что Янян особенно задыхается тогда, когда толчки более глубокие и сильные. Приходится определенно взять это на заметку.

В какой-то степени всё ещё больно, но со стараниями приходится переключаться на возбуждение, чтобы внимания меньше обращать. В этом помогает и Кун, когда плавно выходит и, меняя позу, между ног устраивается, под бедра Яняна для удобства подтаскивая подушку. Такая поза смущает сильнее, но тут и степень проникновения больше.

— Посмотри на меня, — шепчет в губы, когда сверху нависает и трется членом о чужое возбуждение, создавая приятное ощущение от латекса, скользкого от обильной смазки.

Пересилив смущение, Янян, и правда, перестает закрывать глаза, послушно смотрит в ответ. Хочется утонуть в чужих зрачках. Взгляд у Куна до дрожи в спине пробирает, но приковывает к себе со страшной силой, не давая оторваться даже в тот момент, когда Янян выгибается от глубокого толчка с чужим именем на губах. Становится слишком хорошо в какой-то момент. Руки дрожат, а член приятно дергается и пачкает подтянутый живот смазкой. Накатывает чувство, как немеют перед оргазмом кончики пальцев, но Кун резко внутри толкается, отчего Янян оставляет царапины на плечах и ахает громко, после прося ещё-ещё-ещё.

В комнате совсем жарко, по ощущениями градусов сорок. Кажется, что надолго их обоих не хватит. Стиснув пальцами бедра, Кун прислушивается к чужим просьбам, выпрямляется и быстро совсем двигается, доводя до пика, с наслаждением рассматривая каждую эмоцию. Для него Янян прекрасен: начиная от проглядывающих мышц на прессе, заканчивая капельками пота, что выступают на висках и скатываются до подбородка, оставляя влажные дорожки. Тот стонет, коленями стискивает под ребрами и цепляется за подушки и простыни под собой, грозясь в какой-то момент порвать тонкую ткань. Через пару движений находится нужный угол внутри, ведь Кун задевает простату, отчего Янян под ним неконтролируемо дрожит. Он ощущает, как бедра сводит, когда снизу живота завязывается ощущение приближающегося оргазма.

— Кун, Кун, боже-... Ах, я сейчас... — несвязано выдает Янян и одной рукой тянется вниз, чтобы довести себя до конца. Глаза наполняются слезами от переизбытка эмоций.

Вновь склоняясь и глубоко целуя, Кун после и вовсе наваливается, придавливая к кровати и делая последние толчки резко и быстро. Почувствовав, как Янян внезапно сжимается на нем и пульсирует, на ухо судорожно стонет, отчего кончает и сам, задерживаясь глубоко внутри. 

Они лежат еще несколько минут, почти не двигаясь и просто пытаясь отдышаться. Первым в себя приходит Кун и сцеловывает выступившие слезы, а после поднимается с кровати и выкидывает использованные презервативы. У них в комнате всегда стоит графин с теплой водой, что оказывается явно к месту, ведь есть чем смочить полотенце, чтобы не было так неприятно при касаниях к нежной коже.

Сначала он вытирает себя, а после садится рядом на кровати к обессиленному Яняну. Мягко вытирает бедра своего мальчика от смазки и спермы, на что тот поскуливает и дергается, ведь слишком чувствительный еще после оргазма. Добродушный смешок на это выдав, Кун целует в острое колено и протирает еще живот, после бросает на пол грязное полотенце.

Укладывается рядом и, за талию прижав к себе, улыбается счастливо. Опустив голову, ловит чужой взгляд немного растерянный.

— Всё хорошо?

— Да. Ты знаешь... — смущенно запинается Янян. — Я тебя люблю.

— Мой мальчик, — шепчет нежно в ответ, одаривая кратким поцелуем в лоб, прижимая к себе ещё теснее, увлекает в нежные объятия. — Я тебя тоже очень сильно люблю.


End file.
